Veins Of Ink
by Elsa the Night Fury
Summary: When Amethyst's powers start acting strangely, she keeps it as a secret. It all started when black veins appeared on her arm and she had passed out. It only worsens as the days pass. Is something, or someone, trying to control Amethyst? What happens when one day the Gem is controlled and tries to kill the rest of the Gems? Can Steven and the others save their friend?
1. Chapter 1

Amethyst landed on her feet roughly, kicking up pebbles and soil. She watched as the giant monster in front of her let out a long, high-pitched scream, getting ready to attack again.

Pearl growled angrily, hating the monster even more since it ate her spear. Her gem glowed brightly and she summoned another spear, grabbing it in her hands in a defensive position.

The leader of the gems, Garnet, raised her hands and made her gauntlets appear, at the same time making their deep, rumbling sound as they were formed.

The purple gem grinned, getting ready to summon her weapon. She moved her hand towards her chest where her purple gem was, and at the same time the gem started glowing dimly. She curled her fingers, knowing that her energy whip will summon itself as she pulled forward. Amethyst pulled her arm forward. She gasped when she didn't feel anything in her grasp.

She glanced down with wide eyes, frowning in confusion when she didn't see her weapon in her possession.

Amethyst's distraction only made it worse.

"Amethyst!" Steven cried, waving a hand towards the Gem to get her attention back on focus. He was trying to warn her about something.

"Huh?!" Amethyst yelped, snapping out of her confused thoughts. She gasped as she saw something yellow flying towards her. It slammed into her like a boulder and she was sent flying in the air. The Gems watched in horror as Amethyst smashed into an abandoned store violently. The purple Gem didn't even have time to scream as she was knocked out from the sudden hit.

Garnet jumped into the air and raised her arms above her head, preparing to punch the creature's face. The monster turned its head to face Garnet, and it narrowed its eyes as it noticed its enemy was right in front of its snout. The leader swung her fist angrily, and it smashed against its face. The monster roared in pain and at the same time started glowing white. Then, it vanished, a small crystal plopping onto the cold, hard ground.

Steven was the first to reach the fallen Gem.

"Amethyst! Oh my gosh, Amethyst!" He panicked in fear, pushing a rock off of the purple Gem's back. She lay there, motionless.

Pearl and Garnet reached the two a few short moments later.

"Amethyst!" Pearl breathed, kneeling down next to her. "What happened?"

The boy shrugged, looking up at Garnet, waiting to see what she would do.

"We need to take her to the Temple. I have a feeling she isn't going to wake up very soon…" The leader said, sighing as she picked up the unconscious Gem and carefully carried her in her arms.

Pearl and Steven exchanged uneasy glances as they stood up and started following Garnet back towards the temple.

(Earlier that day)

Amethyst opened her mouth and spat out a half-eaten donut. The purple Gem gasped for air, clasping her hands over her neck as she panted for air quickly. Fear rose in her chest as she processed what just happened. She was choking on a donut!

She narrowed her eyes in anger, glaring at the donut. "Stupid donut! How the heck did I choke?" She hissed, rubbing her throat. Thankfully no one was around to see that. She dumped the donut into the garbage and walked towards the Temple door, and it opened to her room. She stepped inside and listened as the door shut close with a loud slam. The Gem walked towards the lake of water.

"I wonder what Steven's doing…" Amethyst mumbled. She tilted her head and slowly moved towards the water. She kneeled down and leaned over the edge, staring at her reflection on the water. Something didn't seem right…

"Huh…?" She said, reaching a hand towards the water. As soon as her fingers brushed against the surface of the water-

"AHHHH!" Amethyst howled in pain and yanked her arm back in pain. She screamed as unbearable pain shot up through her arm, and she was practically jumping up and down in pain as she ran around in different directions.

"M-M-M…HAND! A-A-ARM!" Amethyst was screaming so hard she couldn't even shout out any words. She glared down at her hand and her eyes widened in horror as she saw black veins creeping up her wrist and into her arm. The purple Gem scurried towards the temple door, and she tried opening it, but it wouldn't. She saw a purple light reflect off the door and she glanced down, seeing that her gem was blinking purple over and over again non-stop.

Amethyst panted heavily in fear, confusion and fear in her eyes. A surge of dizziness flowed into her body, and she struggled to stand. She fell onto the ground, shivering violently as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Help…" Amethyst whispered, trying to keep her eyes open. But her eyes slowly closed as she drifted unconscious. The black veins started appearing near her amethyst gem on her chest. They slowly seeped through, slithering towards the Gem's gem. Then, the black strings wrapped themselves around Amethyst's gem, covering the purple color. A few moments passed, the black ink glued to Amethyst's gem. Then, as if it melted, the black veins disappeared inside her gem.


	2. Chapter 2

"DUMB POLICE! UHH, YOU'RE DUMB!" Amethyst roared, aiming her water gun towards Steven. He was standing right behind the warp pad. He gasped, raising his hands in front of his face. He knew what was coming. Amethyst pulled the trigger, and water squirted out of the toy. At the same time, the warp pad gave off its bright blue glow and Pearl appeared, standing right in front of Steven on the warp pad.

Water splashed at her face, making Pearl let out a cry of surprise and stumble back. The purple Gem laughed, thinking Steven was the one who got hit. She opened her eyes when she heard Pearl's shriek and she laughed even harder, dropping the water gun.

"Amethyst! What is the meaning of this?!" Pearl demanded, wiping her face in anger. Steven giggled, stepping away from the skinny Gem.

Amethyst was now giggling, recovering from her fit of laughter. "That was so funny!" She said, smiling at Steven who was trying not to laugh.

"If Garnet saw that, we would all be in big trouble!" Pearl said, walking towards the Temple door. "You're lucky she isn't here."

Amethyst was about to reply when a bolt of pain surged through her body. She yelped and lost her footing, falling onto the water gun. Steven gasped and stared at the purple Gem. Pearl turned around and frowned at Amethyst.

"What are you doing?" She questioned, the Temple door opening, revealing her room of water.

The purple Gem tried to speak, but she couldn't. She shook her head and quickly stood up, and she turned around and bolted towards the door.

"Amethyst, wait!" Steven cried, rushing towards the door. He sighed as he noticed she had turned into a cat, bolting down the sandy beach incredibly fast like a cat would.

"What in the world is she doing?" Steven mumbled, watching as the Gem cat tripped over a garbage can and stood back up, her fur standing up on all ends.

Down at the beach, Amethyst was panicking. She meowed and hissed, shaking her head back and forth.

"Maybe I should have rested a little more! That monster did knock me out good!" Amethyst meowed, twitching her ears in pain. She moaned and laid down on the hot sand, pebbles and shells digging into her fur. She tucked in her legs against her body. Amethyst sighed, turning her head towards the ocean. She was pretty close to it, a few feet away. The purple cat shivered, the breeze swishing by her fur. She yelped as sand entered her eyes, and she transformed back into her normal form to rub them.

Something wet touched her leg. She glanced behind her and screamed.

Then it grabbed her throat.

A black shadowy figure had its grip on her throat, dark, glowing red eyes staring into her. It gave out a low, creepy bone-chilling demon voice, cracking in the air.

The strange figure had a spiky head with rows of white spikes flowing down its back.

"_**Control…**_" it hissed lowly, the sound rattling in Amethyst's ears. The purple Gem let out a muffled cry, tears coming to her eyes.

This is not good.

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. School has gotten me stuck here. So, sorry about that. Leave reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Amethyst was pinned to the ground, the black monster's hand squeezing her throat. She tried not to move around much. She didn't even try to fight back; her gem wasn't letting her gain access to her Energy Whip.

Eyes glowing bright, the monster reached for the amethyst on her chest, and at the same time it started to glow brightly. Amethyst watched in horror and confusion as the strange attacker pulled out her weapon, the black sharp whip wiggling in the air. Releasing the frightened Gem, the black figure hissed at her and threw her across the sand, cries of pain coming from the Gem.

Lifting her head up slightly, she only had enough time to see a black fist punch her jaw, sending her flipping back harshly. By now, Amethyst was badly bruised. But there yet wasn't a fatal injury that would cause her to retreat into her gemstone.

And yet at the same time, she felt something pierce through her stomach. Her eyes widened.

Amethyst glared down and saw a long, sharp talon sticking into her stomach all the way in. Whimpering in fear, she didn't even have time to scream when she vanished, a thin cloud of smoke trailing in the area of where she was standing. Her amethyst gem plopped onto the sand, glimmering brightly in the sun.

The black creature hissed, picked up the gem, turned around, and faced the Crystal Gems' temple. It threw the purple stone and watched as Amethyst's gem smashed through the window, disappearing from sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Pearl placed the clean shiny plate gently into the cabinet in front of her, making sure all the plates were neat together inside. She closed the small door shut and turned around, starting to head towards Steven's room who was in his room.

Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking sounded to her left. Pearl yelped in fear and stumbled back, something smooth and hard jamming against her head. She blinked rapidly and gasped, her eyes widening when she noticed the window was completely cracked open, shards of glass all over the floor.

"What?! The window!" Pearl breathed, rushing towards the window. She peeked over the edge and saw a black figure standing there, but only for a second before it vanished.

Before Pearl could wonder what the black figure was, Steven came rushing down the stairs in confusion.

"What was that sound? Oh, whoa! The window…!" Steven said, staring at the glass in the area.

"Steven don't go near the glass. Don't worry, everything is fine," Pearl sighed, backing away from the mess. "Now we have to get this window fixed…" she mumbled, crossing her arms as she turned around. She then remembered that something hard had hit her head.

Steven gasped, kneeling down. "PEARL! PEARL!" Steven screeched, scooping up something hard from the ground. The boy ran towards Pearl, waving the object in his hand. "THIS IS AMETHYST'S GEM! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER, PEARL!"

Pearl grabbed the object from him and studied it, and gasped as well. It _was _Amethyst's gemstone. What happened to her?!

"You're right Steven, this _is _Amethyst's gemstone. Something must have caused her to lose her form…" Pearl said, worry in her voice. What worried her the most was how bad the injury was and if Amethyst will return soon.

"We need to tell Garnet, Pearl!" Steven said, glancing up at the tall Gem. "…Amethyst will come back soon, right…?"

Pearl smiled and nodded, glancing down at the worried boy. "Yes, she will, don't worry. We need to keep her gem safe, though."

"Oh, can I bring it to my room? I promise I will be careful, I promise! I took care of your gem!" Steven asked happily, his eyes lighting up.

Pearl blushed, and shrugged. "Sure. Just be very careful, okay?"

"Okay!" Steven said, taking the gem from Pearl's hand carefully, and he ran up the stairs to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't worry, Amethyst! I will save you this donut, I know it's your favorite…But you have to come back soon, though, you don't want the donut to get spoiled!" Steven whispered, gesturing to the donut on the counter. He smiled at the amethyst on the counter that was next to the plate on which the donut was sitting. It had been two days since Steven had promised to take care of Amethyst's gemstone, and he was slowly feeling sad at her absence.

"I hope you're okay in there…" He whispered, setting his head on top of the surface, narrowing his eyes at the purple stone. The rest of the Crystal Gems were out on an important mission that was extremely dangerous for Steven to come along on, and they instructed Steven to stay inside the house and watch over Amethyst.

He gently took hold of the amethyst and hopped off the chair, starting to walk towards the exit of the house.

Just as he reached the doorknob, he saw a purple light reflect off of the door. He looked down and he smiled happily, bringing his hand up to his face, in which he held the amethyst. The stone was shining brightly, giving off multiple shades of purple as it vibrated.

Steven took a few steps back and smiled in excitement as the amethyst floated upwards, just like Pearl's did, and hovered in the air.

Steven's heart thumped happily in his chest. Amethyst is back!

A white body formed. Amethyst's body. The boy watched as Amethyst lowered onto the ground, gently landing on the ground.

As Steven observed Amethyst's new different clothes, the purple Gem's full form stood there.

"AMETHYST!" Steven shouted, running towards her with open arms for a hug.

And instead of getting a warm hug, Steven found himself dangling in the air, Amethyst's sharp whip slithered around his neck.

"_**Die**_…" Amethyst growled, her eyes glowing red, illuminating the room.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be longer, I promise! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I had a different chapter for this, but it got deleted…so I had to rewrite it differently. Enjoy! **

Wheezing with every breath, Amethyst slammed Steven down onto the ground violently, causing the boy to shriek in agony. The air was knocked out of his lungs, tremendous sharp cramps and pains thudding in his belly. The young Gem lunged at him, grabbing the scruff of his neck. She lifted him up to her eye-level. Steven whimpered at the sight of the red eyes, his fear worsening.

"A-Amethyst, w-what are you d-doing?!" He stuttered, wrapping his fingers around her wrist. "P-Put me down-"

She threw the boy against the door, and then she summoned her whip. Aiming the weapon at the young boy, she swung it towards him, but failed when Steven summoned his shield, holding it up to his face. The coil slapped helplessly against the shield, a white mist trailing from it.

The boy yelped, his eyes widening in horror as he stared at the white mist. He glared up her.

"Y-you're are NOT Amethyst! You're not her! She would never hurt me!"

A small smirk formed on her lips, and she took a step forward. "M-M-Maybe you're wrong, Stevie," Amethyst whispered, her voice crackling like a radio station with poor signal. "I-I…I h-hated you the first d-day you w-were b-b-born!" She growled, her eyes flashing in rage.

"C'mere, you little d-d-demon," Amethyst hissed, lunging for Steven. The boy screamed and dodged out of the way, the purple Gem merely inches from his head. She slammed into the wall, a small crackled yelp escaping her lips. She stood there, dazed from the sudden halt of the door.

Steven quickly stood up and took several shaky steps back, staring at the Gem in fear.

_What do I do?! What do I do?! _

Suddenly, from behind Steven, the warp pad started shining brightly. With a blue and white flash, Pearl and Garnet now stood there.

"PEARL! GARNET!" Steven screamed, running over to them.

"Steven!" Pearl happily said, stepping off the warp pad. "Where's Amethyst's gem?" She asked, tilting her head.

Instead, the boy pointed at the door frantically. "Look!" He squealed in fear, hiding behind Garnet. Both Gems glanced at the door and noticed Amethyst was there.

"Amethyst is back," Pearl said, "I can see that, Steven. You did a good job of taking care of her gem."

The boy glanced up at the taller Gem with wide eyes and shook his head rapidly.

Amethyst slowly turned around, a strange hissing noise coming from her. Gripping her Energy Whip, the purple Gem glanced at Pearl, Garnet, then to Steven. She growled deeper, her eyes flashing.

Pearl and Garnet gasped, shocked at what they were seeing.

"Guys, she's going to murder us all!" Steven screamed as Amethyst stomped towards them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter sounds really strange and isn't descriptive enough…**

"We're not winning!" Steven panicked, watching as Pearl was violently thrown across the living room, smashing into the fridge. The hit was _so _hard that Pearl left a giant dent in the metal fridge. The tall Gem tried to loosen the sharp Energy Whip that was wrapped around her waist.

Amethyst grinned, seeing her chance to attack again. She yanked her rope back, Pearl being pulled along with it. Dodging out of the way from Pearl, Amethyst swung the rope wildly, and released her grip. The skinny Gem crashed against Garnet, sending both of them out the door again.

The purple Gem instantly lashed around to face Steven, her red eyes slowly turning redder in color. It seemed as if every second that went by, she would become even more aggressive. Surprisingly she was using strange attack techniques the Gems never had seen before. And to make matters _worse_, she was _stronger _than the Gems.

The boy gulped and took a step back, mortified.

Transforming into a wolf, she bared her teeth and snarled at the boy, her tail twitching back and forth. Steven noticed that she wasn't purple. Instead, she had shadow dark fur with tints of purple. Strange, woozy shadows poured out of her jaws, rising into the air.

She padded forward, her claws scraping against the floor with each step. She suddenly leaped forward, jaws extended to full length. Steven screamed and at the same time his 'protection' bubble formed around him.

But by accident, the bubble closed too soon. Amethyst had made it inside!

The wolf slammed into the boy, sending the ball bouncing in all directions. Both of them bumped into each other constantly, and the evil wolf took this opportunity to kill him.

Growling viciously, she snapped her jaws at the air, trying to catch Steven between her teeth.

Suddenly the bubble smashed into something, causing it to pop. Amethyst fell to the floor, shaking her head wildly in dizziness.

Steven fell onto the floor with a thud, moaning in pain as he sat up.

Amethyst howled in pain as something pinned her down onto the ground, preventing her from getting up. Losing her focus, she transformed back into her regular form, wriggling underneath whatever was holding her.

"Garnet!" Steven breathed, watching the leader lean against their friend. Pearl rushed up to the two of them, helping Garnet by holding Amethyst's arms down as well.

"What are we going to do?!" Pearl asked, glancing at their leader in worry. The purple Gem hissed and thrashed, her eyes flashing dulling out.

"There's no choice. We need to force her back into her gem," Garnet replied sternly, struggling to keep Amethyst down. If they didn't do something to keep her stable, bad things would happen.

Pearl stood back, knowing what she had to do. She quickly ran over to Steven, kneeling down next to him. She placed her hands around his eyes to prevent him from watching.

"Pearl, I wanna see!" Steven protested, crossing his arms. He went stiff at what he heard next.

There was a horrifying '_slashing_' pop, then a pained scream, followed by a puffing noise, then something hard and crystal falling onto the ground.

Pearl uneasily removed her hands away from the boy's face, glancing warily towards Garnet's direction.

Steven gasped, his hands rising up to his mouth in horror.

Their leader picked up an amethyst from the ground, studying it carefully.

"What did you do to Amethyst?!" Steven cried, running towards her. He stopped in front of her, staring at the purple stone.

"She's in her gem," Pearl responded, walking over to them. "It was the only way to keep her from attacking." She looked over at the boy.

"Don't worry," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find out what's wrong with Amethyst. We'll bring her back."

Steven lowered his head, gazing at the ground. So many thoughts and questions clouded his head. He was even starting to have doubts.

Even though Pearl had said their friend would be back soon, the boy had other things to think about.

_What if she __**doesn't **__come back?_


	8. Chapter 8

"Lion, come on…Have a piece. It'll make you feel better!" Steven urged, waving the cracker in front of the pink lion's snout. He growled in annoyance and moved his head away, narrowing his eyes. The boy sighed heavily, dropping to his knees.

"Please?" He murmured, lowering his head. "For me…? If you eat it, I will feel better for you!"

The animal turned his head, narrowed his eyes, and gave the boy a small snort. He reached for the cracker, opening his jaws.

"Hurray! Thanks, Lion!" Steven said, bringing the cracker up to his friend's snout. The lion took it from his hand and munched on it before swallowing.

The boy hugged the big lion's fluffy neck.

___**Half an hour later**_

"It's such a beautiful day today, isn't it, Lion?" Steven sighed, observing their surroundings. The boy was riding on the pink lion's back as they walked across the sand.

As the sound of pelicans chirped and cooed all around them, Lion yelped in pain and stumbled back, raising his right front paw into the air.

"Lion, are you okay? What's wrong?" Steven asked in surprise and concern, hopping off the pink animal's furry back. The boy's eyes widened as he saw a tiny speck of purple fall from his friend's paw onto the sand below. He walked towards it and picked it up, holding in in front of his face.

"Hm, what's this? It must have poked your paw," Steven concluded. He shrugged, "But it looks cool though!" He tucked it into his pocket.

"Come on, Lion!" Steven said, hopping back onto the creature's back. "Let's get some Frybits!"

Barking in response, the pink animal pounced forward, heading towards the Frybit store.

_**~A few days later…~**_

They were all watching it. Both Garnet and Pearl were in their battle stances, their weapons raised high in preparation. Just in case…

Steven was hiding behind the counter, peeking over the edge to watch. He had his fingers crossed.

_Please be okay, please be okay. Please don't kill us, please don't kill us! _Steven thought with wide eyes.

The gem vibrated roughly, as if something inside was battling something. It gave off bright purple colors, as it started to form a body shape. The form of Amethyst appeared, the white mist circulating to the proper shapes.

And…instead of landing on her feet, Amethyst plopped onto the ground with a loud and heavy thud, her eyes shut.

"…Amethyst…?" Steven whispered, raising his head higher to stare at her.

Coughing in pain, the purple Gem didn't even try to get up. She was just lying there, taking in shallow breaths.

"Amethyst," Garnet said, getting a groan from her in response. Pearl lowered her spear, wary of the situation.

"Get up," Garnet ordered sternly.

"I…" Amethyst responded, "I-…I-I c-can't…E-everything…hurts…" She said, stress and agony in her voice.

Suddenly black gas started to leak out under Amethyst, and it formed a black figure in front of her.

It was the same monster that attacked Amethyst…


	9. Chapter 9

The monster hissed at the three Gems, taking in the image. It sure wasn't happy at all. It turned around to face Amethyst, who was slowly dozing off in exhaustion. She was snapped out of her trance when the monster was suddenly behind her, and it grabbed her hair. It tilted the purple Gem's head back and held a long, sharp talon a few inches away from her neck.

Steven's eyes went wide at the talon, and he held his breath. There was a horrifying moment when the sharp blade inched further toward Amethyst's neck. The boy thought she was going to be slaughtered.

_Wait, Gems can't die easily! A cut on the neck won't kill her. She'll just go back into her gem, right…? _Steven thought in relief, but that last question had doubts.

Pearl attacked first. She jumped high and aimed her spear at the creature, and she dropped quickly. She smashed her spear into the creature's head.

It wailed and let go of the other Gem, smashing into the wall to their left. Steven screamed as he noticed it was dangerously close to him, and he went around the counter to the other side of the room.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets and raised her arm, preparing to slam the gauntlet at the monster's head. But before she could move forward-

The monster leaped up into the air and spat a strange black liquid into Pearl's eyes. She screamed in agony, dropping her spear as she held her hands up to her eyes.

"PEARL!" Steven screamed, watching in terror as the monster threw her against the Temple Door. And then, with a loud crack, Pearl went eerie silent as she slid onto the floor, motionless.

Tears came to Steven's eyes. It was happening all too fast his head couldn't even process what was happening. The horrible silence from Pearl chilled the boy to the core.

There was one Gem standing, Garnet. She wasn't about to give up to this monster.

Amethyst was struggling to get up. She had to help her friends. But for some strange reason…she just couldn't _move_! All the energy from her Gem was drained from the evil possession of the creature, and all she could do was watch hopelessly.

As the monster went after Garnet, Steven ran over to Pearl. He reached out and shook her shoulders.

"Pearl, Pearl!" He whispered frantically, trying to snap her awake. The black ooze was bubbling in her eyes, popping and cracking. The boy turned around and took one nervous glance at the other two battling. He quickly ran over to the sink, opened the faucet, and filled a cup with warm water.

He ran over to Pearl again, laying her down on the ground carefully. Even if the water didn't wake her up, at least it would clean her eyes from the black stuff. Steven hoped it wasn't the type of liquid that burned. Or worse, if it would permanently _blind _her.

He slowly tilted the cup filled with water over her forehead and poured the water onto her closed eyes.

Then, to Steven's relief and joy, the strange ooze washed out.

"Pearl, please wake up!" said Steven as he placed the empty cup next to him. Why wasn't she waking up?!

Amethyst coughed and slowly pushed herself up, her arms wobbling. Steven turned around and saw her. He had forgotten Amethyst was there.

"Amethyst!" Steven breathed, rushing over to her. He reached out to her, but hesitated. He wasn't sure if she was still evil or not. He remembered Amethyst's words earlier. They echoed in his head.

_Maybe you're wrong, Stevie. I hated you the first day you were born. C'mere, you little demon! _

The boy whimpered and recoiled, taking a step back. Some part of him…was trying to tell him something. But what?

_Amethyst was true to her word… _Steven thought. A pang of pain stung his chest.

It seemed as if this moment was happening at the wrong moment, because the monster came back inside the house and glared at the two Gems. It lunged towards Amethyst, and with a terrified scream, she tumbled back on the floor. The monster shrunk into ashes and swiveled around Amethyst's body.

And Steven watched as the black mist went inside Amethyst's gemstone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Okay…I was gonna say things get interesting here…the answer to that is…yes and no. Yes, because there's an awesome fighting scene in this chapter. And no, because it might have a HORRIBLE ending to everything happening…**

It was the same thing all over again.

Amethyst pushed her leader off the porch, watching as Garnet plummeted unconsciously towards the sand. She was about to move forward when something small and hard hit the back of her head.

With an annoyed and angry scowl, Amethyst whipped around and noticed Steven there, holding a bag of ping pongs balls.

"Hey, you!" Steven called, frowning. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size? Get over here and fight me, coward!"

And it made Amethyst angry. She immediately sprang forward, and she terrifyingly revealed sudden sharp fangs. When Steven saw them, he screamed and threw the bag of ping pong balls at her, which smacked against her face. The purple Gem faltered and tripped, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

The boy took several steps back and suddenly tripped as well. His head hit the Temple door and he groaned pain, and he gasped when he noticed he tripped over Pearl.

"S-Sorry Pearl!" Steven said, standing up quickly.

Amethyst shook her head, the ping pongs splatting and popping against the floor as they bounced in different directions. Her gem glowed a bright purple as her body glowed a bright white, and she changed form.

Steven narrowed his eyes at the purple cat. "AMETHYST!" He said angrily.

The cat flinched in surprise, as if it knew what he was going to say.

"I want the REAL Amethyst back! I know you're in there, Amethyst!" Steven screeched, taking a threatening step towards the purple cat.

The cat hissed, baring its white fangs. Its fur stood up on end, her eyes narrowing slightly at the boy.

Then, the same black smoke from earlier appeared in front of Steven, startling the boy.

Instantly, Amethyst dropped to her belly, her tail flopping behind her. She closed her eyes. Then, she started peacefully snoring. It was the first happy and relaxed sound Steven has heard since Amethyst was controlled. He felt happy for her, now that she can rest.

That happy moment was pushed aside as the black figure of the monster was now looming over Steven.

"AH!" Steven yelped, falling back in fear as he glared up at the beast. It tilted its head at him, its eyes pulsing in anger. It raised its arms, its talons flexing slowly over each other. Slowly, the monster reached towards the Gem and with a quick, small swipe, made a tiny bleeding cut on Steven's arm.

"Ow!" The boy yelped, clutching his arm in pain.

The monster hissed quietly and took one more glance at Amethyst.

Then, in a puff of veins and ink, the monster vanished into thin air.

**Author's Note: One more chapter to go, guys. :3 **


	11. Chapter 11

"Shhhh…" Amethyst whispered, narrowing her eyes as she stared at the grey cat that was sitting in the far distance. Steven giggled, watching the animal as well.

The purple Gem transformed into a purple cat, and then she started walking towards the other grey feline. Steven watched in amusement.

As she neared it, the stray cat turned around with a small hiss, narrowing its eyes for a moment at Amethyst. Realizing it was just another fellow feline, it sat down on the sand and continued to lick its fur.

"Meow," Amethyst mewed, twitching her ears and tail. She purred as the cat looked up at her, its yellow eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"ROOOAAARR!" Amethyst screeched, transofmirng into a giant lion. She bared her teeth and hissed at the cat with a menacing look on her face. The grey cat jumped high into the air in fear, its fur standing on all edges. It meowed and hissed frantically, and bolted away.

"HAHAHA!" Amethyst laughed, rolling onto her side. She pawed at the air as Steven ran towards her, laughing as well.

"Wow, Amethyst! That was HILARIOUS!" He snickered.

"Of course it was!" Amethyst replied, sighing as she stood up. She shook her body, sand flying everywhere.

"Hey…you look like a regular lion. Make yourself look like Lion!" Steven said.

Amethyst glowed brightly and changed form, and now standing there was a purple version of Lion.

"Hop aboard, kid. Let's go and find ourselves a pink lion," Amethyst growled, crouching down. The boy climbed on, grabbing onto the fluffy mane around her neck to help keep him balanced.

The purple lion bolted forward across the sand, heading towards Beach City.

Things were finally getting back to normal. Pearl was luckily not blinded and she was fine, as well as Garnet. It seems as if they knew what the monster was…

But, what they didn't know, was that the cut on Steven's arm will bring back darkness sometime soon.

**Author's Note: Noooo, this is the last chapter. Welp, I hope you guys enjoyed! And there's gonna be a sequel soon! So make sure to check back every so often. :3 **


End file.
